User blog:Sirebel/New Game Features
Introduction There is a lot of repetition on the Next Upate Suggestion discussion so I thought I'd create a blog of the most popular ones and keep it up to date. As the editor I will obviously have a bias to those features I prefer but I'll try to include all the sensible ones from other people. Feel free to post here and I'll include sensible suggestions in the descriptions. This is just a starter. I'll expand on descriptions and include more options as and when I have the time. New Tracks I've included a few to start with, I know there are lots more that have been suggested over the years so if you remind me then I'll add them in and try to prioritise them. Nürburgring - Nordschleife I've put this one at the top because it gets mentioned so much. I know lots of people want it but I'm going to reiterate comments I've made about it before. Some peoples devices struggle to load Le Mans. I know my old Samsung Galaxy S4 did and it was hardly a low end device at the time. When the average mobile has more memory and graphics capability then maybe we will see this track in game. Until then, I wouldn't hold your breath. Brands Hatch - GP Circuit Now this would be a fun circuit to add to the game and in theory very simple as the circuit already exists in the game files, something I discovered whilst poking around trying to make the track maps. I don't know if it is a technical, commercial or political issue as to why this track isn't available but I would have thought they can all be solved with the right will. Le Mans - Bugatti Circuit This one I've included not because it's been asked for a lot but because, like Brands Hatch GP Circuit, the files are already in the game. It should be a fun alternative to the main Le Mans track. Monaco Need I say more? Personally, I think it will be as frustrating as Hong Kong or Melbourne but it's a very popular track. I just don't think people realise how technical it is or how much you lose if you don't get your drive up the main start/finish straight right. Sepang An interesting circuit that will present some new challenges with at least three different configurations. Buddh International Another Tilke circuit with a separate high speed and tight curve sections that make for an interesting drive. Different configurations give a high speed loop and a full GP curcuit. New Cars Tesla Model S It's my blog and I'll put what I like on it. I know Formula E hasn't made electric cars very popular in the game for a lot of people (the low numbers that did the recent Hong Kong Formula E WTTT shows that) but I like the Tesla. It have a low centre of gravity, a very even weight distribution and "unlimited" torque. It's fun to drive on the roads, I'd like to see how it drives on a track. Porsche 911 GT3 (2018) Just because Porsche 911 RSR (2017) Because it's mid-engined, what other reason do you need? New Race Features WTTT Categories Add the ability to be rewarded for performance within class (i.e. fastest time within a PR level) Free Play Any track, any car, practice mode, call it what you will. Custom Competitions Like free play but where you can choose who to race against in a more realistic real time way. TSM is only so good but I'd like to race against the top players WTTT ghosts more often, not just a choice of 4 each week. New Game Features Rear View Mirror A decent rear view mirror. I appreciate the cockpit view tries to simulate the real thing but the chase, bonnet and bumper view could do with a permanent mirror. Weather Seems a popular choice, personally I don't see the fun of driving in the rain. Lots of driving games simulate weather. Driver Search I'd like to be able to find other drivers in the game, message them and look at their statistics. You can do most of this, apart from message, but it's difficult to find individual drivers if they aren't top of the WTTT stack. Statistics More information about how I'm driving different cars around different tracks. Leaderboards all over the place. Give me information. Telemetry Enable the replay data to be displayed in a way to help the driver improve their times. Category:Blog posts